


Merry Christmas- Joyeux Noël!

by CamAstankovaPark



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Chickens, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamAstankovaPark/pseuds/CamAstankovaPark
Summary: Just a little one-shot Christmas Joy (apparently with more than one chapter)...Or...It's Villanelle and Eve's first Christmas together and Eve wants to make it extra special since Villanelle has never really had anyone to spend Christmas with❤️
Relationships: Carolyn Martens/Eve Polastri, Elena Felton/Eve Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapitre Un

It's a week before Christmas when Villanelle gets called away on a job for Carolyn Martens. She managed to get away from The Twelve by going to work "off the record" for Carolyn, so when Carolyn calls, Villanelle goes. No questions asked. She knows it's a small price to pay, considering what she received in return for her services, a life with Eve Park by her side. She had intended on proposing to Eve on Christmas Eve, but it doesn't seem that it will happen since she has to fly to the states for her next job. She's pondering how she is going to break the news to Eve because she knows it's not going to go over well, this being their first Christmas together.

"Hi, honey, I'm home!" Villanelle walks in with two new baby chicks, hoping that this will soften the blow.

"Hi baby!" She hears something peeping. " What's that noise?" 

"It's an early Christmas present, my sweet love muffin!"

"What have you done now?" Eve suspects that there's bad news coming, and she is right, because 1). Villanelle never wanted chickens. And 2). She's calling her Love Muffin, which she only does when she has fucked up or when she has to tell Eve something that she knows she won't want to hear. 

"I have to go to Florida for Carolyn. I'm sorry, baby. You know I don't want to leave you, but she found Buscemi."

(Carolyn has been looking for John Buscemi for months because he knows the location of The Twelve's safe house, and she needs Villanelle to extract the information from him by any means necessary, short of assassinating him, because Villanelle gave up killing for Lent). 

"Ugh...This is our first Christmas together!!!!"

"I know, baby. I'm truly sorry, but we can celebrate when I get back. Until I return, you can love on little Oksana and little Evie." She pulls Eve into her arms and kisses her nose. "It really shouldn't take too long. You know how efficient I can be when I have incentive to come home, and baby, you are all the incentive I will ever need."

Eve suddenly feels like "THAT couple." Mushy and cutesy, so she boops her snoot and says "Just hurry home baby. Please. I really want to wake up with you on Christmas morning, and camp out underneath the tree with our new babies, being THAT couple, while wearing matching Christmas pyjamas."

"My flight leaves tomorrow evening. Perhaps we can spend tonight doing things so naughty that Santa will not step foot near our chimney!"

Eve winks at Villanelle, then says: "I have ideas that will make Santa drive his sleigh a thousand miles out of the way just to avoid our house!" 

"Screw you, Santa. We'll buy our own damn gifts!" 

* * *

The next morning, Eve wakes before Villanelle and spends the quiet time that she has with her studying her features. She maps the freckles around her eyes as she plays with the little baby hairs around the nape of her neck. She reminds herself to ask Villanelle at some point how she got the scar just above her right eye, but she'll save that for another day, as they are still learning about each other. Eve giggles to herself because there are still things that Villanelle does not know, like how she speaks fluent French and Korean, and how she plays the flute. She's waiting for the perfect day to disclose this tidbit to Villanelle, thinking that she doesn't understand, only to respond in her perfect French accent. The thought of Villanelle's face when she realizes that all of this time, Eve's understood every word she's been saying brings a smile to her face. 

A few minutes later, Villanelle stirs, awakened by Eve playing with her hair. She opens one eye to catch Eve looking at her and smiling. She sleepily rubs her eyes and says "Bonjour, mon amour." 

"Bonjour, beauté. J'aime ton visage endormi."

Villanelle jumps up, eyes wide with a look of astonishment written all over her face.

"Wait just a damn minute! I didn't know you could speak French!"

Eve starts laughing so hard at Villanelle's reaction that her stomach starts to hurt. 

"Oui Oui, mon amour. Je parle français."

"Petit trou du cul sournois."

"Je sais."

"Tais-toi et embrasse moi."


	2. Chapitre Deux

Later that afternoon, Eve drops Villanelle off at the airport and sends her off to her next assignment. One of Eve's biggest strengths is her impeccable intuition. She knows that as hard as Villanelle will try to make it back in time for Christmas, it's not going to happen. One of Villanelle's biggest flaws is never paying attention to the weather channel, so she is blissfully unaware of the blizzard that is coming, and with blizzard conditions come airport closures. 

Eve picks up the phone to call Carolyn.

"Hello, Eve. How can I help you?"

"Where exactly is Villanelle staying while she's on assignment? Which hotel?"

"She won't be staying in a hotel. I booked her into an AirBnb in St. John's because the hotels in that area are not up to her ridiculously high standards."

"I need the address. I know she won't make it back in time for Christmas so I want to surprise her, with this being our first Christmas together."

"Okay, have a safe trip, Eve."

"I didn't say I was GOING there."

"Come on, now, Eve...We both know you better than that. I can smell the plan you're cooking up from over here, and I know you're going to book your flight as soon as you get off the phone with me. Am I wrong?"

".................No."

"Have a safe trip, Eve. Enjoy Christmas in Florida."

"Thank you, Carolyn. Have a Merry Christmas."

Eve hangs up the phone and calls the airline. She is able to book the last flight out of London for Christmas Eve morning, which gives her time to bring Oksana and Evie to Elena's house to babysit. 

"When I told you that I would babysit for you and Villanelle someday, I didn't think it would be for chickens."

"I know, but thank you for agreeing to do this. They are really cute, aren't they? On the upside, when they are this small, their poops are really small. And look, no diapers!"

"Wellll, there is that!"

"Just keep them under the heat lamp and they'll be fine. Put the rocks in the bottom of their water bowl so that they won't drown, and I've brought plenty of baby feed for them. They are really easy to care for and they are fun to watch. Just...try not to fall in love with them. Thank you, I love you, goodbye!"

"Bye, love! Have a fun trip, and DO do everything I would do! She's hot shit, babe!"

"That's my goal!"

* * *


	3. Chapitre Trois

It's 8 am on Christmas Eve when Eve arrives at Heathrow. She knows that she doesn't need to be there quite so early, but she wants to give herself plenty of time to get through security and it also gives her time to come up with a plan to surprise Villanelle. Once she gets through security, she sits down to Google Earth to check out the home that Villanelle will be staying in while in Florida. The home is on lakefront property and appears to have a boat slip, which she thinks that she may be able to use to her advantage. She pats her pocket to make sure that she hasn't forgotten the ring, as she plans to propose to Villanelle. That should make their first Christmas together memorable! She knows that she should have left this ring picking process to Villanelle, but she also knows that this is something that Villanelle will NEVER expect, and Eve DOES love taking her by surprise. This time, however, she won't be packing any hidden knives.

* * *

Villanelle is deep into her mission, dressed in battle fatigues and combat boots, blending in well with her surroundings when she locates her target and places a GPS tracker on the underside of his vehicle. This is a part of the job that she absolutely thrives on and is exceptionally good at. While her old job relied heavily on her looks, this new job requires a certain level of stealth. She'd had plenty of practice whilst she was playing games with Eve, and discovered a thrill that was far greater than killing. 

After placing the GPS tracker, Villanelle heads back to the house to prepare for phase 2 of her mission. As she is driving, she receives a text message via WhatsApp from Eve.

"Babe...you didn't check the weather before you left, did you."

She stops at a red light and responds.

"No, why?"

"Major blizzard headed this way. They're closing the airports, so there's no way you're going to make it home in time for Christmas. 😩"

"You're shitting me, right?"

"Nope."

"Damn! Remember when I gave up killing people for Lent?"

"😂 yes, why?"

"Lent is over and I am feeling very homicidal toward Carolyn right about now. 🤬😡 "

"Don't kill her, my love. She can make it up to us in a way that doesn't end with her pushing up daisies."

"🚛😵👻👍"

"👎"

"😈👻🙏"

"Babe...just no. I hate to be strict but you really mustn't kill Carolyn."

"🎅🏼🤶🏼🤟🤟🤟"

"I love you, too, baby. I'll see you when you get back. Stay safe. 🐥🐥

* * *

After Villanelle ends the messages with Eve, she logs into the weather bug app that Eve put on her phone and then proceeds to figuratively kick herself in the ass for not checking the weather prior to getting on that stupid flight. She's angry with herself because now she doesn't know how long she will be stuck in Jackassville without a way to get home and she really wanted to spend Christmas with Eve. She doesn't dwell on it too long, because Buscemi is on the move and since she cannot get home, she opts to concentrate on completing the mission.

Villanelle follows him to an Adam & Eve adult toy store. 

"Seriously?"

How ironic. Adam and EEEEVE....


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Christmas Morning

Eve lands in Jacksonville after an extra long layover in Atlanta. Once she lands and turns her phone back on, she sees a message from Carolyn as well as several from Villanelle.

Carolyn.

"Call me as soon as you land."

Eve sighs out loud and hits the dial button.

"Eve...Thank you for calling me back. I have some rather disturbing news."

"What is it? Is it Villanelle? Is she hurt? Is she okay?"

"Eve, it's not ALWAYS about VILLANELLE. But she's fine."

"Okay, then what's wrong?"

"Eve, apparently there has been a mutation of the coronavirus so the government is limiting entry into the country at this time. I don't know when I can get you and Villanelle back into the country, but I'll see what strings I can pull. When you get there, do not leave. Stay put until you hear from me again."

"Okay. Thank you, Carolyn. Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome. Stay safe and wear your masks."

"We will. Merry Christmas, Carolyn."

"Merry Christmas, Eve. Enjoy your extended vacation."

"I will, thank you. Goodbye."

* * *

Villanelle completed her mission with exceptional ease. How The Twelve trusted this man with such sensitive intel was sloppy and irresponsible to say the least. He had given up the information that she was seeking like he was reciting a poem. She opts to not give it another thought because her part is completed and it's not her responsibility to question things. She thinks to herself in the same breath...had Evie been here, she would have been suspicious and she would be chomping at the bit to investigate it even further, wondering why it was so easy to extract the information from him. 

She gets out of bed and goes into the kitchen to set the coffee pot. She had never cared much for coffee...prior to Eve coming into her life. EVE!!!! It's Christmas morning. She rushes to her phone and tries to call her, but it goes directly to voicemail. "Shit." Did she forget to charge her phone again? 

Before Eve came along, Villanelle never enjoyed the holidays and opted to spend them wherever she wanted, which was typically in her apartment, alone. She always thought that Christmas was kind of stupid when you took the religious aspect out of it. If you want to buy someone a gift, buy it. If you want something for yourself...get it for yourself. Villanelle had been the queen of indulgence since she started making money. The thing that her job afforded her was the money to buy whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it. The things that she could never buy, however, was happiness. Devotion. Adoration. Love. She learned that with Eve. When she thinks of Christmas now, she knows that the most important thing is spending time with the ones that you love. She longs to have Eve here with her, laying in her arms in front of the fireplace, drinking hot cocoa while listening to Christmas carols. 

"Fuck it..."(to the walls)...Now she thinks of Dasha when she was making a birthday cake for Eve (which turned out disastrous-a baker she is not). She realizes that her entire world revolves around Eve, and she knows that her intention to ask for Eve's hand in marriage is the right decision. She'll just need to come up with a new strategy as the whole Christmas Eve plan didn't go according to plan. 

Villanelle dresses in her running outfit and straps on her shoes to go for a run. Running always clears her mind. She opens the door to set out into the warm Florida sun, and is instead greeted with a very cold blast of air, practically knocking the wind out of her. 

"What the fuck?"

She pulls up the weather app that Eve had put on her phone (the one that she never uses) to discover that a cold front had blanketed half of Florida under a freeze warning. Villanelle is accustomed to the cold, but Florida cold is a special kind of cold. It's the kind of cold that chills you to the core and makes your teeth chatter.

She shuts the door and changes back into her pajamas, missing Eve even more if that were possible. She envisions curling up under a blanket with Eve in front of the fireplace, and giggles to herself when she imagines sticking her cold feet on Eve's back, making the woman cuss out loud. 

She pushes the thought to the back of her mind and settles in at the kitchen table to send her intel to Carolyn, while sipping on a hot cup of coffee. 

* * *

Eve rushes to the Avis counter to pick up her rental that Carolyn had so graciously arranged for her (not). It's the least she could do after sending Villanelle to Jackassville with no way to return home for God only knows how long. 

Once she's on the road to the lake house, she stops at a CVS Pharmacy to pick up necessities for them. Hand sanitizer, disposable masks and toilet paper. She still does not grasp the need for the toilet paper that everyone seems to be so keen on stocking up on, but she also does not want to run out, considering the fact that Villanelle is about to have another guest, which also means another ass to wipe. 

When she turns onto the road where the house is located, she checks the "stalker app" to make sure that Villanelle is home. Once she sees that she's there, she conducts a drive-by of the house and confirms that the vehicle is in the driveway, then parks her rental down the street.

* * *

Villanelle's phone rings. 

"Eve! Merry Christmas, baby. I tried to call you earlier but it went to voicemail."

"Merry Christmas, Vil. I need you to go to the door and do everything that I say, okay?"

"Um, okay, why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do as I say, please."

"Okay."

"Go to the door, there's a special delivery for you."

"it better be you."

"it's not me."

Villanelle opens the door, and where there wasn't one before, there now sits a fully dressed Christmas Tree with a wrapped gift underneath.

"Evvvee! what have you done?"

"Take the tree inside, and place it by the bay window overlooking the lake."

"Ohhhkayyyyy...wait...how do you know that there are bay windows overlooking a lake?"

"Airbnb website baby...Carolyn gave me the address."

"Oh. Okay."

"And don't open the gift until I tell you to."

"Okay, Eve. I won't."

Villanelle attempts to open the gift anyway, when Eve says...

"I said not to open the gift yet!"

Villanelle, startled, begins looking all around her.

"How did you know I was trying to open the gift? Are you spying on me?"

She looks at her computer for a telltale red light, but sees nothing.

"No...I'm not logged into your computer, now set the tree up by the window, and light a fire. It's cold."

"OK, EVE...how do you know all of this?"

"WeatherBug app."

"Oh."

Villanelle does as she is told. 

"Now what, Eve?"

"Now you may open the gift."

Villanelle opens the gift. Inside is a lone slip of paper. She opens it and it reads...

"Sorry, Not Sorry, baby X"

"Eve...what is all of this?"

"Go to the boathouse for the rest of your gift."

"You're being very sneaky, Eve. What are you up to?"

"Just do as I say. And remember that I love you."

"Okay. I'm walking out now."

As soon as Villanelle leaves the house, Eve goes inside, grabs a cup of coffee, sits down next to the tree, and waits.

"Eve, there's nothing here."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry babe. I need to hang up with you and find out where your package is."

click...

"Eve?"

Villanelle walks back toward the house, empty-handed and feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness wash over her. 

When she goes back inside, she doesn't immediately notice Eve as she is looking down at her phone.

Eve clears her throat, startling Villanelle. What she sees when she finally locks eyes with Eve, is Eve down on one knee, holding a ring box.

"EVE!!!!"

Villanelle rushes to Eve, but Eve stops her.

"Please. I need to say something. I need to get this out and if you stop me, I'll forget everything I've been wanting to say to you since we met but have never had the courage until now."

Villanelle nods, tears threatening to spill over.

"Since the day we met, there hasn't been a day, an hour, a minute, tick by that you haven't consumed my thoughts in one way or another. I think about you all the time. You are the first thing on my mind when I wake up, and the last thing I think of when I close my eyes. I dream about you, about us, and what I want out of this life. It took me a long time to get here, mostly because of my own stupidity and refusal to see what was right in front of me from the moment you told me to wear it down. I thought I knew what love was, but you have shown me how very wrong I was. I want to spend the rest of my life with you being the first sight I see when I open my eyes every morning and the last thing I see before I fall asleep. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I want you to know that you belong to me and I belong to you. You are mine and I am yours. You are my family, Oksana Astankova, and I want to tie myself to you in every way imaginable. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

Villanelle is rendered speechless, tears flowing, frozen in space and time, not believing what is happening. 

"Villanelle?"

Villanelle snaps out of it, holds up a finger, then disappears into the bedroom. Eve is stunned, still on one knee holding the ring. She blinks. Stuck. Her brain starts to glitch.

A few moments later, Villanelle reappears, and kneels in front of Eve. 

"Eve...Of COURSE I will marry you!!!"

Eve blinks again...not yet registering what just happened, still in mid-glitch.

"Did you hear me? Eve??? Baby???"

Vilanelle touches Eve's shoulders. "Eve?"

Eve blinks again..."Huh? Did you say yes?"

"Yes, baby, of course I say yes!"

Eve, trying to clear her head, asks "So why did you leave the room?"

Villanelle pulls out her own ring box and produces it to Eve. 

"I had planned to propose to you on Christmas EVE...Get it? Carolyn clearly interfered in my plans, but as per usual, you just com ** _PLETELY_** took me by surprise."

"I try."

"So, now that I've agreed to a marriage with you, may I now propose to you? I know it's not traditional, but when have we ever been traditional?"

"Yes, of course, Oksana." Eve says, with tears in her eyes.

"Eve, since the day we met, I've been completely mesmerized by you. By your spunk, by your dedication, your intelligence, and by your beautiful hair! You truly are an amazing woman, Eve Park. I did not think that I was capable of so selflessly loving another human being, until you came along. When I told you in Rome that you were mine, I thought that that was love. I know now that it was not. That was possession. That was obsession. But when Konstantin told me that you were still alive, I couldn't believe it at first. But once I knew it to be true, I knew that I had the second chance that I needed to make it right and give myself to you, if you would have me. That's why I let you go on that bridge. I needed to know, once and for all, if you loved me in the same way that I love you, and you did. You do. You CHOSE me, and I CHOOSE you. You are the only person who has ever accepted me for who I am, the good, the bad, and everything in between. We complement each other and understand one another in a way that no one else can. I truly believe that we were meant to find one another and bind ourselves to one another in every way humanly possible. Eve, will you be my family? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course, Oksana. Yes, I will marry you!"

When they exchange their rings, the women laugh uncontrollably. They are practically identical settings, apart from the diamonds. Villanelle had chosen a black diamond for Eve's ring and Eve had chosen a white diamond for Villanelle's ring. 

"I suppose we do balance each other out."

"The perfect yin and yang."

"Shall we allow our little monsters out to play?"

"Yes...but the last one to the bedroom is the bottom!"

"Sounds like a win/win either way to me!"


	5. Chapitre Cinq

Later that afternoon, Eve and Villanelle are basking in the afterglow of their morning sexcapades when Eve remembers that they are stuck in the states.

They are cuddled underneath the blankets, Villanelle running her fingers through Eve's curls, both women feeling sexually sated and thoroughly exhausted.

Eve does not want to break the news to Villanelle but she knows that she has to tell her.

"Baby...I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?" She kisses Eve on the top of her head, feeling her heart swell with 'baby' coming from Eve's lips. 

"Well, it depends on how you look at it. You and I, we are sort of stranded in the states." She bites her thumbnail, waiting for Villanelle's response. 

"Really? Why?"

"Carolyn told me that a new strain of the coronavirus has the UK going back into lockdown. She is going to try to pull some strings to get us back as soon as possible but she doesn't know how long it's going to take."

"Hmmm...so I suppose that means that we are on vacation...On Carolyn's...MI6's dime."

"Yes, I suppose it does!"

Eve starts laughing hysterically. "Oh Elena is going to kill us! She's stuck with our baby chicks until we get back!"

"How hard are they to look after?"

"Eh, they're pretty easy. The hardest part is watching for pasty butt and keeping them warm."

"Pasty butt? Do I even want to know?"

"When they are that young, their vent sometimes gets blocked and you have to gently wash them to loosen the poop and clean the area."

"Eww...Eve, that's gross."

"It's not as gross as changing a baby's diaper."

"I'll take your word for it."

"You're a pet parent now, V! You're gonna have to learn how to take care of our babies, too! I mean, what happens if I somehow end up dead? You'll have to know how to take care of them!"

"Well, I suggest you not end up dead...otherwise it's Chicken pot pie."

"Villanelle!!!! Your name is not Kronos and you cannot eat our children!!! Besides, you named them so that means you cannot eat them."

"Okay okay...fine...Chicken noodle soup."

"You are such an asshole. Get your ass up...We need to go to the grocery store before you eat our children."

"Chicken and waffles."

"Waffles are traps. We've established this already. Now get your ass out of bed."

"Ugh...fine..." Villanelle says under her breath..."but I like chicken and waffles."

"I heard that!"

* * *

While they are at the local Publix, Villanelle can't stop smiling at Eve. 

"Why are you so smiley?"

"No reason...I mean...I like this. Grocery shopping with you. It's nice. Normal. I never thought I'd love the simplicity of a 'normal' life, but with you, it's everything I've ever wanted."

Eve smiles back, then stands on her tiptoes and kisses Villanelle. "I love you, sweetheart. And I love this too. You make grocery shopping fun."

"Ooh...Do you like jalapeño poppers? I know a great recipe!"

"Yes, I love them! Perhaps you can show me how to make them?"

"Yes, baby! I'll teach you how to cook! You need to know how to cook more than ramen noodles and dumplings if we intend on having any semblance of a healthy life together!"

"And jalapeño poppers are healthy?"

"Shut up."

* * *

As the women are leaving the grocery store and loading the SUV with their purchases, snow flurries start falling. 

"Are you shitting me? Snow!?! We ARE in Florida, right?"

Eve winks at Villanelle. "Sounds like a great night in to me."

"Ohhhh, yeah!"


	6. Chapitre Sexe

As they are bringing in their groceries, Eve comments about the sheer amount of bags that they have to carry inside.

"My God, it looks like we were shopping for the apocalypse or something."

"Baby, we can never be too prepared. We don't know how long we're going to be here and I'm starving! Never go grocery shopping on an empty stomach."

"Oh, I noticed! Aisle 4 will need restocking because of you!"

"Oh? I think you forgot about the wine section that you cleared out! What makes you think we will ever drink all of this wine?"

"Baby, we can never be too prepared! What if I want options? Besides, I picked up some champagne for you, too."

"Touchè."

As they are putting the groceries away, Eve pulls out a bottle of lube. 

"Um...babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Since when did apocalypse necessities include lube?"

"Babe...I have needs, and I didn't know that you were going to be here. But, now that we're talking about it, I may or may not have made a special purchase yesterday."

Villanelle wiggles her eyebrows at Eve.

"What kind of purchase? Is it the type that vibrates or the type that comes with a harness? Should we have stocked up on AA's?"

"More like car batteries and jumper cables? Perhaps a generator."

"Where is it? I need to see this special purchase!"

Eve turns to runs up the stairs to plunder through their bedroom, but Villanelle catches her around the waist and pulls her into her arms.

"Not now, baby!!! I'm hungry right now and I want to make dinner before we play."

She kisses Eve on the tip of her nose before releasing her, then walks back into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. 

While Villanelle is chopping vegetables and slicing jalapeños, Eve feigns interest in learning to cook.

"Villanelle, you're really good at this whole chef thing. Where did you learn to chop vegetables like that?"

"I did three weeks catering training for a job once. Konstantin didn't believe me, but I was telling the truth the whole time!"

"I would have never pegged you for having such an affinity for the culinary arts, but here you are, surprising me again."

"Just wait until you try these poppers. They're amazing, just like me!"

"You are amazing. You're an amazing asshole, but I love you anyway, and all of your asshole'ry."

"Awe, flattery will get you everywhere, Eve!"

* * *

After dinner and a couple of glasses of champagne, they settle down in the living room in front of the fireplace. Eve pulls up her Netflix account and begins looking for something for them to watch.

"What are you in the mood for, V?"

"The Nightmare before Christmas?"

"I was thinking something a little more romantic?"

"Oooh!! Okay...what are our options? No romcom straight stuff, though."

"Oh, how about Below Her Mouth? Elena told me that she watched it and said that we would love it!"

"Perfect."

A little while after the movie starts, Villanelle says...

"Is this porn? This looks suspiciously like porn."

"Hmm, did Elena turn us onto a porno?"

"Oh WOW! Yep...this is TOTALLY PORN!!!! Great recommendation, Elena! Remind me to thank her when we get back."

"I think we can do better than that, what do you think?"

"I think I'd like to watch you masturbate in the bathtub...just like that. That shit is hot."

"Oh, yeahhhh? Perhaps, if you are a good girl, I'll give you a show. Just remember, what's good for the goose is good for the gander!"

"Oh, Sheila 🎶...you know you sang that in your head."

Both women crack up laughing..."I totally did!"

* * *

Not long after the movie ends, Villanelle rolls over onto her side, to face Eve. 

"Thank you, Eve, for coming here, for surprising me. You have made this the most memorable, most enjoyable Christmas of my life, and you made me your fiancé, so BONUS!"

Eve smiles affectionately at Villanelle, rolling over to mirror Villanelle. 

"I'm so happy to be engaged to you, too, mi amor. What kind of wedding do you want?"

"I don't know, really. What do you want?"

"I really don't care, if I am being perfectly honest. I just want to be tied to you in every way imaginable, so whether that entails a ceremony or a trip to the courthouse, I'm happy with either. It's not about the fanfare for me, it's about our marriage, it's about us."

"We have plenty of time to discuss it, but right now, I want your naked body against mine, and I want to touch you, taste you and feel you...all over me."

They sit up and face each other. Villanelle reaches out for Eve and pulls her into her lap to straddle her. Eve wraps her hands into Villanelle's hair and pulls her in to a gentle kiss. They close their eyes and melt into each other as their kiss intensifies as they take turns slowly undressing each other. Villanelle pulls Eve's turtleneck over her head, then reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. She buries her face in Eve's neck, feeling drunk on Eve's scent. Villanelle moans loudly, then pulls Eve closer to her, nibbling on her ear lobe. The sound that escaped Villanelle's throat caused Eve to feel the insatiable urge to grind herself into her thigh, seeking pressure where she needed it most. As she started riding Villanelle's thigh, she pushed her to the floor, and placed her hands on Villanelle's chest to balance herself and give herself more friction. Villanelle, meanwhile, is thoroughly enthralled with watching Eve in this feral state. "Open your eyes, baby. Watch me watching you."

Eve complies, locking eyes with Villanelle. She slows down, getting lost in watching Villanelle, noticing how there was so little of the hazel left in her eyes, her pupils blown wide. Before Eve registers what is happening, Villanelle has hooked her arms underneath Eve's thighs and is pulling her toward her mouth. "I need to taste you, baby. I want you on my mouth." Eve nods, unable to form sentences, but does not close her eyes, keeping them locked in on Villanelle's. 

As Villanelle pulls her closer to her mouth, Eve feels how warm her breath is against her crotch. Villanelle is teasing Eve with just barely there touches from the tip of her tongue, while pulling her directly on top of her mouth. She teases Eve's entrance before pressing firmly into her soft flesh, and dragging her tongue achingly slow from back to front, then sucking her clit into her mouth and flicking it, causing Eve to spasm. As Villanelle swirls her tongue along Eve's heat, she feels herself creeping close to the edge of climax so she backs away from Villanelle's magical tongue. 

"Baby, no...Please come back!"

"I need to taste you, Oksana. NOW... Please. I want us to consume each other and dive off the cliff together."

Eve turns and buries her face in Villanelle's sex, inebriating herself with Villanelle's sweet scent and taste. 

As they are deep into each other, Villanelle gathers some of Eve's juices and starts teasing the entrance to Eve's ass before gently inserting her finger. 

Eve, not sure how to feel about this at first, decides to go with it because damn...this feels amazing! Who would have known that this feels so intense! 

As Eve gets dangerously close to her orgasm, with everything that Villanelle is doing to her, she picks up her pace on Villanelle, and inserts two fingers while hooking them, using a come hither motion, causing Villanelle's toes to curl and her head to tingle. As she moans, it sends the vibrations up into Eve, sending her over the edge into the most intense orgasm that she has ever experienced, bringing tears to her eyes, calling out Oksana's name. As she gripped Villanelle's thighs and thrust a third finger into Villanelle, Villanelle pushed up with her hips, allowing Eve go in deeper, filling her up, causing her to fall off the cliff with Eve. As they ride out their orgasms together and enjoying the aftershocks, Eve registers that the feeling in her ass is pretty intense. Something's not right here. Her ass feels hot...no, not hot...like it is on **_FIRE_**!!!

Eve looks down on Villanelle, who is drenched in sweat...glistening even, laying underneath Eve, smiling and sated.

"Vil?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Um, when you were playing with my ass, what did you do?"

"Hmmm? Not too much, why? Did I hurt you? I thought I was being extra gentle!"

"No, baby. You didn't. Hurt me...I don't think?"

"What's wrong?"

"My ass is kind of...on fire? Like I feel a very intense burning sensation and it's not going away!"

"What??? That doesn't make any sense!"

Suddenly it dawns on Eve...

"Baby, did you wash your hands after you cut up those jalapeños?"

"Yes, of course I did! I even washed the dishes."

Villanelle looks at her hand and touches one of her fingers to her tongue.

"Um...oops?"

Villanelle tries to stifle the laugh threatening to escape her gut, finding it increasingly more difficult to hold it back. Eve, meanwhile is watching her battle, loses it, and cracks up laughing, causing Villanelle to lose it. Both women laughed until they were in tears and unable to breathe. 

Once they catch their breath, Villanelle kisses Eve.

"Merry Christmas, baby! I'm certain that this is one we will never forget."

"Yeah, yeah...Joyeux Noél, Conasse."

**Author's Note:**

> "Good morning, my love."
> 
> "Good morning, beautiful. I love your sleepy face."
> 
> "Yes, my love. I speak French."
> 
> "Sneaky little asshole."
> 
> "I know."
> 
> "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
